


Quivering with Grief

by janusrome



Series: 30 Days of Writing [4]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當他們告訴他那個消息的時候，他們數度欲言又止，吞吞吐吐了好半晌，才終於把話說出口。<br/>（字數：約3,000）</p><p><strong>30 Days of Writing</strong>, day 14, 25.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quivering with Grief

 

當他們告訴他那個消息的時候，他們數度欲言又止，吞吞吐吐了好半晌，才終於把話說出口。

然而，他只是聽著，靜靜望著他們戰戰兢兢如履薄冰的模樣，彷彿在擔心他會崩潰或是失控似的。他凝視著跟前數張誠惶誠恐的面孔，木然問道，什麼時候？

他們告訴他確切的時間。

他沒有吭聲，只是開始回想當時自己在做什麼，以及當時有無任何的異狀或徵兆。

一無所有。

或許，有些什麼，但太過細微以致於他沒有察覺到。

他知道這一定是真的，因為沒有人會拿這種事情開玩笑。

但，這一點也不真實。

甚至在他參加他的葬禮時，他依舊覺得這只是一場夢。

夢醒之後，他會盡快登門拜訪他的老朋友，告訴他這個夢。聽完之後，他的老朋友會打趣道，說他竟會因為一個夢而跑來確認他是否仍健在——或更甚者，他還會拿出精神分析那套學說試圖解析他的夢境，然後他們會互相調侃對方幾句。在那之後，他的老朋友會拿出棋盤、擺好棋子，他們會一邊下棋一邊討論更重要且更具有實質意義的話題。

想到這，他的嘴角不禁微微抽動。

他心不在焉地聽著那些悼詞，回想起他們相遇的那一刻、以及相識的數十年之間相聚的無數片刻。他感到有點暈眩，隱約覺得此時此刻才是現實，過去他們相處的每一刻都是幻夢。

儘管他們之間的爭執從未停歇，但分道揚鑣之後他們依舊關切彼此的心情卻從來不曾淡化。

他們之間的情誼雖不能說圓滿，但仍是他的生命裡最美好的事物之一。

在不違背自己的信念與原則的前提之下，他願意為他的老朋友付出一切，而他也一直這麼做。因此，他沒有任何遺憾。

他抬眼望去，掃過那些哭哭啼啼、泣不成聲的年輕人。他挺直背脊，堅毅地站著，一動也不動。

若論及失去與傷痛，他相信在場沒有任何一個人能夠超越他所經歷過的。

一直到所有的人都離去之後，他仍佇立在墓園裡。

然後，一個想法、一個念頭突然擊中他——從今之後，他的老朋友再也無法觸碰到他的心靈，拂過他的思緒，融入他的意識。

再一次，他在這個世界上又是孤獨一人。

就在那個瞬間，一切成為真實，毫不留情地穿鑿過他。

也在那個瞬間，無窮無盡的哀痛如瞬間暴漲的異常波浪席捲向他，將他淹沒。

他無法克制自己因為悲慟而劇烈顫抖。

在萬里無雲的晴空之下。

 

 


	2. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的朋友仍在他的身邊——他還是有這種感覺，儘管他無法解釋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 14 - wind

 

葬禮之後，他依然覺得他的老朋友仍在他的身邊。

並不是說他會看到他的身影或是聽到他的聲音，不是那樣，不是幻覺。

他的老朋友會怎麼說？說這種現象代表他拒絕接受現實？還是柔聲對他說這種事情稀鬆平常？……他發現自己完全沒有概念，因為他們從來不曾觸及這個話題。

死亡是生命的一部分。在年少時，他已親眼見過太多，因此他對這個概念一點也不陌生。然則，他的經歷並未讓他變得麻木不仁，每逢他關心的人受到傷害、迫害、或遭遇生命危險，他總能感同身受。他們說，除了他的理念之外，他這項人格特質也是他的追隨者願意為他效命的其中一個原因。

衰老，是一個為期數十年的過程。如今回想起來，他們理應擁有不少時間談及這件事，談到如果其中一個人不在了，另一個人獨留在這世上，那會是什麼光景？抑或，留下的那人應該替先走一步的朋友完成什麼來不及做完的事？

他們應該要談的。但他們卻沒有。他不知道原因為何。或許是因為他們都盡量避免思考到那種可能性，卻無視這是自然法則的一環；又或許，那是因為他的朋友 _知道_ 已經失去太多的他不願意去想那一類的事，所以他從沒在他的面前提起。

他猜想他的朋友應該設想過，但現在他已無從得知。

葬禮之後的一個夏日午後，他帶著棋盤組來到他們經常相約下棋的公園。他擺好棋子。他清楚瞭解到他所等待的人不會出現，但他依舊靜靜坐著，彷彿這是一種儀式，紀念與緬懷對面的空位曾經端坐的棋手。

溫暖的微風拂過他的臉頰，他闔上雙眼，覺得那像是他的手，也像是他的唇。

他的朋友仍在他的身邊——他還是有這種感覺，儘管他無法解釋。

已逝超過半個世紀的家人們從來不曾給他這種感覺。他依舊思念他們，如同他思念他的朋友，但他們的存在是遙遠且模糊的，而他的朋友卻是清晰又明確的。

他回想起他的朋友擁有能力使自己的意識脫離身體，以及投射到另一個人的身上。

他也回想起他們共享過無數次心電感應交流的片刻。

他伸手輕碰了一下自己的太陽穴。

_Are you still in my head, old friend?_

 

 


	3. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 入冬之後，他開始瘋狂想念他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 25 - winter

 

入冬之後，他開始瘋狂想念他。

好幾次，在夜裡突然睜開眼，明知道對方不可能在他的身邊，但他還是下意識伸出手，摸向床鋪的另一邊，確認那仍是冰冷的床單，沒有另一個人的體溫。

在他的朋友去世之前，他們實際相處的時間比起其他廝守數十年的伴侶，著實少了許多。不過，他從來都不覺得可惜，畢竟那是身處對立陣營的他們最多能夠得到的。

昔日，他不常想起他，也不會把他的名字一直掛在嘴上，但每次聽到旁人談到他的朋友，他都會豎起耳朵仔細聽，任由思念、眷戀、遺憾以及某種混雜著喜悅的哀愁充滿他的胸口。

如今，他無時無刻想著他的老朋友。他的身影，他的聲音。他曾經存在的證明讓他為了自己所失去的美好而哀慟——但同時，這也令他感到慶幸，因為這更是他曾經擁有過的美好。

他猜想，以前他不常想到他，是因為他知道對方會一直在遠方等著他；但現在，如果他停止思念他，他的朋友就會被遺忘，最後消失無蹤，所以他才會讓自己一再地、不斷地回想著他的朋友。

一旦醒來之後，就很難再入睡。他起身下床，披了一件袍子再罩上一件毛衣，走進廚房，開始燒水準備泡茶。喝茶，這是一個從他的老朋友身上學到的習慣。他的朋友不曾來過這裡，而這棟房子裡也沒有任何會讓他睹物思人的東西，然而，他發現，他的朋友在 _他_ 身上留下太多的痕跡——不是在身體上、肉眼可見的那種，而是他的想法、他的習慣、他所堅信的以及他所反對的，無一不受到他的朋友的影響。

水開了。他沏了一壺茶，倒進兩個茶杯，一杯放在自己面前，一杯放在他的對面。以往，泡茶的人幾乎都是他的朋友，畢竟他對於這些東西沒有他的朋友那樣講究。他繼續回想關於他的往事，那些影像溫暖了他的心，而茶水溫暖了他的身體。

近日，他瞭解到，他所記得的全是他們相處的最美好時刻，而那些他們爭吵的片段反而變得越來越模糊。他知道，也許有一天，他將完全忘卻對方的缺點、他們之間的爭執以及所有的不愉快。這樣……很好，直到他的生命結束之前，他擁有的將會是最漂亮的回憶。

他也知道，在他剩下的時間裡，他都會一直想著他。不管那到底是他的朋友殘留了一片意識在他的心裡，抑或那只是他的心裡滿滿裝著他對他的朋友的思念。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~我決定把這三篇合稱為葬禮三部曲。~~

**Author's Note:**

> 在此之前，我不認為自己可以寫出major character death的文——除非該角色在官方作早早就領了便當退場——尤其是我這麼深愛的角色。但事實證明，有時候靈光一閃且靈感變成執念，似乎非得寫出來才有辦法發洩。
> 
> 每個人處理失去至親至愛的人帶來的哀痛的方法都不盡相同，儘管我說過無數次自己無視X3發生的任何事，但在我心裡，如果他們其中一個人離開這個世界，另外一個人應該會懷著滿腔的哀痛繼續走下去，直到再也走不動為止。


End file.
